Puppies!
by flyafar
Summary: Walking the dogs is a great way to meet the ladies. (blame waytooshy for this garbage. forget this silly ficlet. go read their wonderful story, Carved) (Hint - look up 'pupper' in Norwegian and then PM me your hate)


Anna struggles against the pull of the leash in her hand, one of her two charges deciding to bolt for the nearest hint of a squirrel. Godzilla looks on in bemusement, and Anna feels his silent judgement as Princess manages to slip away from her grasp and accost a nearby tree.

"Not one word out of you," she glared at the German Shepherd. He regarded her with a snort.

The weather is absolutely lovely in Central Park, and the clouds part to reveal a mild sun. The various colors and shapes of the Maple leaves catch the sun's glare, filling Anna's vision with reds and yellows and deep, golden browns.

As she resigns herself to chasing the little monster around from tree to tree, she spots a woman walking up to her, dressed in a floral sundress far too light for such a breezy autumn morning. Her silver blonde hair is twisted into an immaculate French braid and it sits on her shoulder as she walks with determination and poise up to the already-flustered redhead. 

"Hello!" The woman says, quite loudly for how close she is now, and with a thick Norwegian accent. She looks visible nervous, a hand stroking her braid idly as she screws her eyes shut, takes a deep breath, and blurts out, "What a nice pair of puppers!" 

Godzilla comes up behind Anna, and sits at her side, and the woman starts. "Oh! Hello there, doggy. And what is your name?"

Godzilla sniffs her pale hand quickly, giving a small lick before sitting back and looking to Anna. She ruffles his fur and strokes an ear. "His name is Godzilla." The blonde grins widely at that.

Anna smiles at the woman's youthful enthusiasm and addresses the odd, endearing greeting. "And thank you." she responds with a giggle. "They're little monsters, honestly. Especially the smaller one. I call her Princess, as a joke"

"You call one of them Princess? Which one?"

"Um, the other one? She's right over there." Anna turns and points at the little runt of a pomeranian still trying to climb a tree no doubt devoid of squirrels. She turns back to the blonde, her hand extended by way of proper introduction. "Name's Anna. You're very pretty."

The woman's eyes widen and she giggles at the blush creeping up Anna's freckled face. "I am called Elsa. It's wonderful to meet you, Anna." She takes the hand offered to you, a gentle grip and lingering fingers brushing the back of Anna's hand.

"Uh, yes. Yeah! It is! Thank you for-" Her shameful display seems to amuse Elsa. She'll take it. Clearing her throat, Anna tries again. "It's great to meet you too, Elsa. What brings you to- I mean, have you been to New York before?"

"Oh, never. I'm visiting on business, and perhaps pleasure," she winks. Her cheeks are bright red and Anna's heart goes staccato.

"Pleasure?" Anna squeaks. She winces when she hears her voice. She can flirt! She's done it before, a couple of times. She clears her throat, dropping her voice a few octaves. "In that case, it'd be my _pleasure_ to be of assistance." She manages to bite back the groan at her own prodigious incompetence.

Thankfully, her tiny hellhound chooses that precise moment to announce her presence, barking up at Elsa, sniffing at her dress. "Oh, hello little one! Who might you be?" Her face splits into a grin as she stoops down to scratch behind a small ear.

"That's… That's Princess. My other, um, 'pupper'?" Anna smiles uncertainly.

Elsa's face slackens before she seems to compose herself. "Oh, of course!" She mutters under her breath in rapid Norwegian. "Puppies!" She blurts out with a triumphant smile.

"Yes," Anna replies with a giggle. "My two perfect, sweet little puppers!" She smiles as she fluffs Godzilla's fur. He remains unimpressed.

Elsa's blush renews and Anna swears the woman's eyes drift down to her chest before she stares her down with a fevered look of determination, as though convincing herself that what she's about to do is indeed the right course of action.

"You have… um… a wonderful breast!" Elsa all but shouts.

Anna sighs in relief.

 _Yep. Still got it._


End file.
